


Dodgy Wolfsbane

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deage, Deaged!Remus, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus had a little mess up. He went and got some dodgy Wolfsbane from knockturn alley. He's woken up as a seven year old!





	Dodgy Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any characters!

The baby blue light of a sparkling wolf spread thought out the room within an amazing display. But the brightness of this light caught Sirius eyes (Which were currently not accustomed to such brightness!) and made the man groan. He struggled, rolled off the bed, and landed face first on the old floor boards. Empty bottles of Firewhiskey laid around him in different locations; some half full, laying on there side with others only having a small pool left of the fiery substance. Sirius would have simply gone right back to sleep there and then if it wasn't for child's voice which boomed from the Patrouns.

" _Sirius Fucking Black_ , get to Diagonalley now! Meet me in the alleyway between Flourish and Boltt's and Malkins! Please, come alone." and with that, the wolf vanished, plunging the room back into darkness.

Sirius lay there for a few moments, gathering himself. It sounded like a threat, the patrounus was Remus', but the voice was of a child? _What in Merlins butt was going on?_ With a little growl that his slumber was disturbed, Sirius stood and found his wand. He ran a free hand though his lush hair with a small yawn before apparating into Knockturn Alley. He slipped into the shadows, not that the place was lacking any of that, and shifted into one very loveable big black dog. He trotted quite cheerfully down the cobblestone, slipping though the legs of adults, licking a childs ice cream depending on how easily he could get away with a quick lap at the flavoured cream, and found himself outside of the alleyway which the stranger had pointed him off to. The dog let a bark out, listening closely as it echoed between the close brick walls. He took a long sniff, inhaling the scent of chocolates and Wolfsbane. Remus was definitely here.

Slowly, his padded paws connected with the gritty floor. With each step, the scent became stronger until he arrived at a cardboard box which seemed to be.. _Whimpering_?

He gave the thin material a small poke with his snout when a small hand popped out, followed by a voice. "No! Stay there.. Give me a moment.." He whimpered again. Padfoot gave a soft snort and sat back a few paces away. After a few moments of the box tussling and moving slightly, a small figure came out. The boy was no older than seven, maybe eight give or take, he had a very skinny frame with wobbly knees and pale skin. He was wearing a button up long-sleeved t-shirt which had to be ten times too big for him. A dark emerald tie with tiny paw prints lay loosely around his neck, as if it was correctly tightened for someone of a larger size. His hair were golden locks, covering half of his face, including his right blue-green eye. His eyes began to widen as he saw the dog who was only a few inches smaller than him in height. "P-Padfoot.. it's Remus." He whispered.

The dog looked unimpressed, he blinked his amber eyes a few times. Well, this was something he never suspected to see. Padfoot gave the little kid a gentle poke with his snout, making a wail of giggles leave him but he stopped abruptly. Remus cleared his throat. "That was.. immature of me." He mumbled softly. Remus looked around the alleyway. A pile of clothing sat a few feet away. His trousers, jacket and robes lay together, obviously to big for him. Remus trotted back, searched though the folds and found his wand. He flicked (or tried to, it was more of a wiggle) and the end fizzled. He winced, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. "I don't know what to do! I'm not be legal age to apparate, Paddy." He took a raggered breath and the dog pressed his snout into the small boys side. His bottom lip began to wobble as he clung to the dogs body, little fingers twirling into his shaggy coat. He took a deep breath, about to speak when a wizard approached them both.

The wizard was quite tall, hair shaggy and wild, much like Harry's but shorter and a dirty blonde colour. His robes were a deep royal purple. He was certainly intimidating and quite scary to a now-seven-year-old boy and his convict dog. If it wasn't for the soft smile upon his face, the growling dog at Remus' side surely would have attacked. "Are you alright there, little one?" He said softly, holding a hand out. His voice was deep and calmly, just hearing it made Remus realise how exhausted he was. "I-I.." He mumbled and yawned widely. "Yes fine. Could you take me to Hogwarts?" He asked, skinny knees wobbling together as a chill was sent though the alley. The tall stranger grinned and nodded. He took his jacket robe off, causing the growling from Padfoot to grow louder, and gently laid it across Remus' shoulders. The warmth was definitely a welcome but he found himself slowly falling, like he was in midair! His body relaxed and he didn't remember much apart from the sound of a bark and a thud which was accompanied by a dull ache in the back of his head.

Remus had fainted.


End file.
